


I want to kill myself

by 21habitS



Category: Cancer Crew, FilthyFrank - Fandom, Joji - Fandom, Max stanley - Fandom, Maxmoefoe - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M, Night, Oneshot, Sad, Shipping, Slash, Yaoi, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, aunque el ship me da culpa ahr, degenme en pas, denme una oportunidad (?, el titulo es medio al pedo, están tristes y necesitan amor, firstfanfichere, le puse mucho amor, literalmente, no tiene nada que ver con suicidio, noséporquépongolostagseningléssiestoestáenespañollol, perdón por el spanglish, pero me inspiré de un diálogo así, peronotanto(?, smoke, spanishimsorry, tengoproblemas(?)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21habitS/pseuds/21habitS
Summary: "i wanna kill myself""yeah me too"





	I want to kill myself

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo la esperanza de algún día poder publicar esto en inglés porque sé que en español no me va a leer nadie, ah. Como sea, estoy publicando esto purrque decidí tomar un reto de hacer un fanfic por mes. Este vendría a ser el de enero (atrasado, sí c: ), el tema era "Un fanfic que comenzaste pero no terminaste", y eso es. Lo terminé y acá está. Estoy bastante a gusto con el final (con lo otro no tanto, pero bueno, no sabía cómo cambiarlo y lo dejé así). Es todo, espero poder seguir haciendo el reto uvu

 

                Podía sentirse la madrugada en el hotel; ya casi no deambulaban personas por los pasillos ni se escuchaba el ruido normal de la gente trabajando. Sin embargo la habitación que compartían los jóvenes desentonaba con la tranquilidad de la noche; alcohol, cigarrillos, música y bromas absurdas le daban a los vecinos motivos para quejarse del escándalo, aunque obviamente ellos no pararon tras las advertencias de los encargados. La diversión se fue apagando de a poco con el pasar del tiempo y el incremento del cansancio, los chicos se iban yendo a sus camas a descansar algunas horas, pues debían tener energía durante la tarde. Estaban invitados a un evento que se llevaba a cabo varios días, esa había sido la razón de su viaje y estadía en hotel, y por eso mismo era que, a pesar de todo, intentaban tener un buen descanso en lugar de hacer tonterías toda la noche.

                Pero el deseo por conciliar el sueño no era suficiente para lograrlo. Por lo menos en el caso de Joji, que estaba fumando en el balcón, observando el cielo que indicaba un pronto amanecer. Tenía insomnio, lo que no era una sorpresa para él; tan sólo deseaba que el tiempo pasara rápido, que volviera el ambiente ruidoso y entonces no se viera obligado a quedarse solo con sus pensamientos. Cerró los ojos un momento y oyó unos pasos que se detuvieron al llegar al lado de él.

                “Hola” saludó Max.

                Joji contestó con una leve sonrisa e hizo un comentario acerca del fuerte olor a alcohol que el chico emanaba.

                “Me quedé tomando porque, mierda, no puedo dormir” explicó riéndose un poco.

                Max se sentó a su lado, llevándose a la boca un cigarrillo que traía en la mano.

                “¿Quieres encenderlo?” le preguntó el pelinegro, acercándosele un poco, sosteniendo entre sus labios el cigarrillo que él tenía, encendido y con la mitad ya consumida.

                El otro joven lo miró un segundo, entendió su idea, y entonces se acercó también juntando ambos cigarros hasta que el suyo se hubiera prendido. Una vez logrado, soltó el humo de la primera calada y agradeció.

                Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato; mirando como el cielo de a poco se volvía más claro, sintiendo el fresco viento de la mañana, escuchando a los pájaros que comenzaban a cantar. No lo sabían, pero los dos compartían varios sentimientos extraños; en ese momento, por ejemplo, se sentían desprotegidos ante la luz del día.

                En esa mañana sin sueño ambos eran envueltos por la sensación de nostalgia, tristeza y soledad.

                “Estoy jodidamente cansado” dijo Max apagando el cigarrillo contra el piso.

                Joji asintió.

                “También yo” contestó imitando su acción.

                El castaño se levantó con intención de irse, pero la voz del otro joven llamándolo por su nombre lo detuvo. Volvió a acercarse a él, esta vez mucho más, preguntándole qué sucedía tan sólo con una mirada. La respuesta tampoco fue expresada en palabras; George tomó uno de los hombros de Max y, entonces, cortó tanto la tensión entre ellos como la distancia entre sus labios con un beso seco que sabía como a esperanza entre la devastación.

                Se dejaron llevar un momento; con los ojos cerrados, los sentimientos a flor de piel, sus bocas acariciándose y sus manos buscando inconscientemente aferrarse al otro, como si de un momento al otro pudiera desaparecer.

                El sol los capturó así; en el acto no planeado y sumamente íntimo de compartir el insomnio, acompañar a la tristeza y consolarse la soledad.


End file.
